Web browsers provide an important programming platform today, and there are a number of popular browser applications available for both handheld and desktop use. The browser framework relies on asynchronous client and server operations, along with synchronous client-side operations. As a result, purely client-side operations can operate to block a user-interface (UI) operation, which results in an apparently “hung” browser, unresponsive to the user. However, while users are comfortable with a browser's asynchronous page navigation model, the apparently non-responsive browser behaviors can detract from the user experience, resulting in users gravitating to different browser applications. Users are more likely to gravitate and use a browser application that provides a customizable, controllable, and responsive user experience.